1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying means for a suspension conveying system of the type having an elevated rail and, in particular, to conveying means in the form of a unit including a pair of roller supports for engaging the rail, a support element from which objects to be conveyed are disposed, and a coupling element for coupling to other conveying units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a conventional conveying means is e.g., revealed by DE-PS 19 40 256.
The coupling elements are always fastened to the supporting elements designed as tie-bars in the known conveying means of this type. However, it appeared that the field of application and the usability of the known conveying means is restricted by this type of arrangement of the coupling elements, since the space required for the coupling is not available for the transport of objects.